


Olivia's Jealousy

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AFOSI, Adoption, Air Force, Disapproving Family, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Olivia becomes jealous of Casey and Melinda's budding romance during and after a heated trial





	1. Chapter 1

Melinda Warner sat in the Witness Box and waited for ADA Casey Novak to begin asking her about the autopsy of ten year old Trisha Blackwood, who was found raped and murdered in a gutter last month, Olivia, Fin, Munch, and Elliot worked the case hard. Olivia arrested Trisha's Gymnastics/Swim Coach Omar Turoli, Melinda was sickened by the sheer delight Turoli took when he described raping Trisha the day before when he took the stand.

"Good morning, Doctor Warner. I'm going to get right to the point. You preformed the autopsy on Trisha Blackwood?" Casey asked.

"I did." Melinda  answered.

"And what did you find?"

"Evidence of long-term physical and sexual abuse." Melinda said evenly.

"Could you elaborate please?" Casey inquired.

"Of course, the victim Trisha Blackwood had bruises on her arms, legs, chest, inner thighs, and buttocks."

"I see, Doctor Warner, what was Trisha's cause of death?"

"Objection!!" Omar's lawyer yelled as he leapt to his feet.

"What are you objecting to, Mr. Ross." Judge Petrovski asked.

"Ms. Novak is leading the witness."

"Overruled, please continue Ms. Novak."

"Please continue, Doctor Warner."

"Trisha's cause of death was Asphyxiation, as I reported in the autopsy report." Melinda replied.

"Thank you, Doctor Warner."  
Casey takes her seat as Norman Ross, Omar's lawyer stood up and approached the Witness Box.

"Doctor Warner, do you enjoy your job?" he asked.

"Not especially, no. I have to work on someone who is no longer alive, but I _do_ enjoy helping the Police bring about justice for the victims." Melinda said.

"OK Doctor Warner, that was a very noble answer. Could you please explain the full extent of your relationship with Detective Olivia Benson?" Norman said.

"Objection, relevance?" Casey asked.  
Judge Petrovsky looked at Norman, awaiting his answer.

"It has come to my attention that Detective Benson and Doctor Warner were at one time or... are probably still extremely close. I would just like to know how close."

"Counsel approach." Petrovsky said, both Casey and Norman walked up to the bench.

"How dare you attempt to use Doctor Warner and Detective Benson's personal life to try and undermine these proceedings. Questions along these lines will not be allowed." Petrovski snapped at Norman.

"I understand, Your Honor." Norman said quickly.

"Closing Arguments begin tomorrow morning promptly at nine am." she announced.

After court Casey met Fin and the others at TGI Fridays, the redhead sees Fin and the others sitting in a booth, Elliot saw Casey and waves her over.

Casey walks over and takes a seat between John and Melinda, as she sits down Casey's right leg accidentally brushes against Melinda's left leg. 

"Sorry." Casey said quickly to Melinda.

A waitress named Shelby Armstrong came and took everyone's orders.

Afterwards, Shelby brings everyone's drinks. Melinda and Casey ordered water since they had to work in the morning.

Half an hour later Fin, Melinda, Casey, and Olivia left the restaurant. Casey and Melinda struck up a conversation when a silver BMW 750i pulled into the parking lot, then Alexandra Cabot stepped out of the car.

"Hello Fin, Dr. Warner... Casey." Alex said dryly before turning to Olivia.

"You ready, Liv?" 

Olivia looks at Casey and rolls her eyes.

"Let's go home." Olivia said.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"What was that about?" Melinda asked Casey.

"Alex being Alex I guess." Casey replied before walking to her red Honda Accord.

"Hey Melinda, do you have a ride home?" 

"I called my Husband, but he's not coming." Melinda said.

"Well I can drive you home, Melinda." Casey said.

"You don't need to do that, Casey."

"It's no trouble, Melinda." Casey replies.

Melinda gets into the passenger seat of the redhead's car and puts on her seatbelt.

Casey turned on the radio and soft jazz filled the car, Melinda smiles and lets the music soothe away the tension of her hectic day, if only momentarily.

Melinda knew what was waiting for her when she got home: A fight with her Husband Andre and being ignored by her Daughter Patricia, Melinda looked over at Casey and silently wished that it was Casey that she was going home with tonight.

All too soon Casey pulled into Melinda's driveway, before exiting the car Melinda turns to the redhead with a warm smile.

"Thanks for the ride, Casey. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea or coffee?" Melinda asked nervously.

"Sure Melinda, thank you." Casey replied.

Casey killed the car's engine and got out of the car and followed Melinda into the house.

Melinda's Husband Andre turned from the TV when he heard the front door open and Melinda entered the room, trailed by a petite redhead dressed in a silver blouse, black pencil skirt, and black four inch heels.

"Well look who finally came home." Andre said harshly.

Melinda held her tongue, she just gave Andre her "not the time" look and he turned back to the show that he was watching.

"Come on Casey, the tea is in the kitchen." Melinda said and Casey follows her quickly and silently, as Casey walked behind Melinda she couldn't help but let her green eyes wander down and lock in on Melinda's swaying hips. Casey suddenly felt her mouth go dry so she quickly averted her eyes.

"I hope you like sweet tea, Casey." Melinda says.

"Oh, I love sweet tea, Melinda." Casey replied.

 _'That's not the only thing I love...'_ Casey thought shyly, blushing suddenly.

Melinda poured two glasses of her homemade sweet tea and set them on the kitchen table, she and Casey sat down side by side and drank them. Casey's eyes lit up when she tasted Melinda's tea.

"You like?" Melinda asked after taking her guest's glass and placing it in the sink.

"It was phenomenal, Melinda." Casey said excitedly.

"Thank you, Casey. I-I rarely get any compliments around here anymore." Melinda said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Casey gets up and walks over to Melinda and hugs the ebony woman gently.

"You're like a beautiful pearl, Melinda." Casey whispered.

Melinda took in Casey's scent, it reminded Melinda of a fresh mountain spring after a rainstorm.

When Casey pulled out of the hug, she and Melinda locked eyes for what seemed like forever.

"Melinda, I-." Casey started to say, but Melinda stopped her.

"Kiss me Casey before I lose my nerve." Melinda said hurriedly.

Casey stepped closer to Melinda and wrapped her arms around Melinda, Casey leans in preparing to kiss the ebony Doctor, but before she could Melinda's Daughter Patricia came into the kitchen.

"Mom, Aunt Jasmine... is on the way." Patricia said.

Melinda and Casey quickly separate and turn to face the fourteen year old.

"Ok." Melinda said after clearing her throat.

"I'll be...going now, good night Melinda." Casey said before leaving.

Not wanting to miss her opportunity to kiss Casey Novak, Melinda quickly went after the redhead.

Melinda catches up to Casey at Casey's car.

"Casey, I'm sorry about what happened in there." Melinda said.

"Melinda, you don't have to-." Casey said before being cut off by Melinda's petal soft lips pressing hard against hers.

Melinda pushed Casey against the redhead's car as their kiss continued. Melinda loved the sweetness of Casey's lips, the taste of Casey's lips coupled with the lingering taste of the sweet tea on the redhead's breath was completely intoxicating to Melinda, she felt a little lightheaded.

Casey slowly pulled back from Melinda and rests her head on the ebony Doctor's shoulder.

"How was it for you?" Melinda asked.

"Amazing, best kiss I've ever had." Casey replied.

Casey slowly pulled back from Melinda and rests her head on the ebony Doctor's shoulder.

"How was it for you?" Melinda asked.

"Amazing, the best kiss I've ever had." Casey replied.

"Can I see your phone, Casey?" Melinda asked.

Casey pulls out her cell phone and gives it to Melinda, who programs cell phone number into the phone. Casey does the same with Melinda's phone, adding her home number as well.

"Knock them dead in court tomorrow, Casey." Melinda whispers.

"I will Melinda, good night." Casey said before getting into her car and leaving.

Melinda watches Casey's car until it was out of sight, Melinda brought her right hand up to her lips, which still radiated with heat.

The next morning Casey woke up with an extra bounce in her step, she showered and got dressed for court.

Forty-five minutes later, Casey walked into courtroom number seven, she takes her seat the Prosecutor's table.

A few minutes later Melinda entered the courtroom wearing a black blouse, skirt, stockings, and heels. She takes a seat where Casey can see her. Seeing Melinda removes any signs of nerves and unease that the crimson haired ADA was feeling.

The Bailiff called for everyone to rise and Judge Petrovski entered the courtroom and took her seat.

Casey stood up and took a deep breath and began to deliver the closing argument of her life.

Melinda and everyone in the courtroom hung onto Casey's every word as she continued.

Olivia and Alex, who were seated next to Melinda rolled their eyes at Casey as she wrapped up, clearly unimpressed.

In his closing argument, Norman tried to shift the blame away from Omar to society, the SVU Detectives, and even little Trisha Blackwood and her family, which appalled everyone.

The tactic didn't work, Omar Turoli was convicted of Trisha's rape and murder and was sentenced to Death.

After the trial concluded Casey exits the courtroom, she finds Alex and Olivia standing outside in the hallway waiting for her.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Congrats on your win, Counselor." Alex said sarcastically.

"Come to O'Charley's with us to celebrate, Casey." Alex says.

"Sorry Alex, I can't." Casey replied.

"Why?" Olivia snapped.

Just then Melinda walked up to Casey and wrapped an arm around the redhead protectively.

"Casey and I have a date tonight." Melinda said with a devilish smile.

"Whatever, come on Alex." Olivia said.

Once Alex and Olivia were gone Casey turned to Melinda and arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it was the best I could come up with on the fly like that." Melinda said apologetically.

"No apologies necessary, Melinda. I know that all those two wanted was to stick me with the bill if I had gone." Casey says.

"So... Would you like to have dinner with me sometime, Casey?" Melinda inquiries.

"Yeah, I like the idea of having dinner with a gorgeous, smart, and sophisticated woman." Casey answered.

Melinda blushed shyly at Casey's compliment. Casey smiled at Melinda's blush, she thought that it absolutely adorable.

"When would be a good time for you, Casey?"

"How about Friday around eight thirty?" Casey said.

"Ok." Melinda said, before adding "I'll be counting the minutes."

Casey stepped forward and gives Melinda a quick kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait either, see you Friday night." Casey said before leaving the courtroom.

 Cragen, Elliot, Munch, and Fin walked into the hallway where Melinda was still standing with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Melinda, what's with the smile?" Elliot asked.

"Casey just asked me out on a date for Friday night." Melinda said excitedly.

"That's great, Melinda, how do you think Liv will take it when she finds out?" John says.

"I honestly don't care how Olivia feels about Casey and I dating, she's too preoccupied with Alex anyway. Melinda practically hissed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Thirty six year old Air Force Piolit Andrew Wilson landed his A-10 Warthog at Fort Allenon New York, he is ending his fourth eight month deployment in Iraq.

Andrew is tired and dreading his trip home to Manhattan to his Wife Marcie and his three Daughters Kendell, Mika, and Janet.

"Wilson!!" Andrew's Commanding Officer, Staff Sergeant Emma Feldman screamed, Andrew sighed and turned to face his angry blonde Staff Sergeant.

"You destroyed a school and a hospital!! What were you thinking!?" 

"Staff Sergeant, I-I was only going by my target package." Andrew said in an attempt to plead his case, to no avail.

"I looked at your target package and that hospital nor that school were anywhere on that list!!

Andrew dropped his gaze, which only made Emma angrier.

"You slaughtered three hundred and twenty civilians, that can and will not be forgiven!"

"I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations, Staff Sergeant Feldman." Andrew replied sarcastically.

"I will be speaking to Base Command and the Secretary Of the Air Force about a Court Martial." she says.

"Well, do what you have to do, Staff Sergeant." Andrew replied.

Emma cut her eyes at Andrew.

"You are a disgrace to everyone that ever put on this uniform, get out of my sight."

Andrew turned and walked away from Emma.

Soon enough Friday night rolled around, Casey and Melinda are both over the moon with excitement for their date.

Melinda puts on a black party dress, high heeled boots. Casey puts on a red dress and heels, after dressing Casey called Melinda and asked where she was, Melinda said that she was on the way.

Casey took the time to cook some shrimp and pea risotto with basil and mint.

Twenty minutes later Melinda arrived at Casey's place.

Melinda walked up to Casey's front door and knocked lightly. Casey opened the door and greeted the ebony woman with a warm smile.

"Good evening, Mrs. Warner, you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, Casey. You look beautiful too." Melinda replied before walking into Casey Novak's home.

 "Mm mm...What's that heavenly aroma, Casey?" 

"Come and sit down at the dining room table and see. I think you're going to like it." Casey said with confidence.

Melinda follows Casey into the redhead's dining room, the ebony ME was pleasantly surprised when she saw the meal that was placed on the table.

"Shrimp and pea risotto with basil and mint, how did you know that this was my favorite, Casey?" Melinda asked.

"Women's intuition." Casey answers.

"Do you prefer red or white wine?" Casey said.

"Red please." Melinda said.

Casey goes into the kitchen and poured two glasses of red wine before coming back into the dining room.

"Here you go, my lovely." Casey says as she sets Melinda's glass down in front of her.

Casey and Melinda enjoyed their food and wine, afterwards the women moved into the living room. As she was walking Melinda began feeling unsteady on her feet and began falling, seeing this Casey moved quickly and was able to keep Melinda from getting hurt. The pair ended up on Casey's loveseat, Casey on her back and Melinda on top of the red haired attorney. Both women burst out laughing.

"Sorry for being so clumsy,  must be the wine." Melinda giggled.

Casey smiled up at the ebony woman in her arms, her green eyes sparkled in the soft light of the candlelit room.

"You really know how to treat a girl." Melinda whispers.

"I aim to please." Casey replied.

 Melinda leans down and passionately kisses Casey.

"I'm glad to hear that." Melinda says before laying her head down on Casey's chest and listened to Melinda's heartbeat.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back at Fort Allenon... Andrew was seething with rage, who did Feldman think she was ? She cares more about dead civilians more than she cared about him, as he was walking past the Maintenance Depot he saw Chief Mechanics Officer Rebecca Chen standing inside the building looking at her clipboard.

Clenching his fists, Andrew let his rage consume him. Later that night, Rebecca was walking back to her quarters, Andrew goes to his quarters, where he dons a black ski mask and grabbed his K-Bar field knife.

Andrew goes out the back exit of his quarters into an alley, he moves silently through the alley. Andrew stops behind Rebecca's quarters.

Andrew watched as Rebecca walked up the steps to the building's entrance, Andrew quickly ran around the building and grabbed Rebecca from behind.

 "Don't move, don't scream or I'll kill you right here." Andrew hissed.

"Pl-please don't hurt me." Rebecca whimpered.

"Shut up." Andrew growled before he drags Rebecca around the building into the alley. Once in the alley Andrew shoved Rebecca against the brick wall and pulled down her pants before dropping his own and shoving himself inside Rebecca, Rebecca's torment lasted for about twenty five minutes, when he was finished Andrew put the knife to Rebecca's throat.

"Tell anyone and I'll gut you, understand?" Andrew growled, Rebecca nods quickly.

"I'm going to be watching you, Chen." Andrew said.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Melinda and Casey woke up on the loveseat.

"So Melinda, how did I do tonight?" Casey asked.

"You did a phenomenal job, sweetheart, I've never felt so loved and adored." Melinda said as she gently stroked Casey's left cheek.

"Thank you, Casey." Melinda said.

Andrew went back to his quarters, a look of satisfaction on his face, once he was inside his quarters Andrew removed his ski mask and ran his left hand through his sweaty hair, Andrew placed his knife back in its sheath before putting it in his wall locker.

Andrew then took off his clothes and put them into a duffel bag and zipped it up.

Just then there was a knock at Andrew's door.

"Wilson, open the door, it's Staff Sergeant Feldman."

Andrew clenched his fists and goes over to his gun safe, opens it and pulled out a H & K VP7.

Andrew then opened the door.


End file.
